Doubt
by Satsukiiiii
Summary: Elle pensait le connaitre mieux que personne mais va comprendre qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Entre un gentleman cambrioleur, la fille de l'inspecteur qui le poursuit, un détective rétrécit et bien d'autres les doutes et les secrets sont présents et bien nombreux.
1. Prologue

disclaimer : les personnages de DC et MK ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

 **Prologue**

Nakamori Aoko sait que ce n'est pas comme ça que devrait agir une meilleure amie, mais elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Kaito. Elle le trouve vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. Il a raté la fête d'anniversaire d'Aoko alors qu'il lui avait promis de venir, et même à la fête de Noël, il est parti pendant un long moment. Aoko ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait voulu en parler à son père, mais comme il est en charge des cambriolages du Kid, elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

Ce soir là, comme la plupart des soirs, elle est seule chez elle et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire en ce qui concerne Kaito. Elle n'ose pas lui demander les choses clairement car elle sait qu'il ne répondra jamais sérieusement à ses questions.

Nakamori Aoko et Kuroba Kaito se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants, donc elle sait exactement comment ça se déroulerait. Elle lui poserait la question. Il l'ignorerait, l'insulterait et elle s'énerverait. Elle commencerait à crier et lui donnerait des coups de balais qu'il éviterait comme à son habitude : avec une très grande habileté.

Alors qu'elle allume la télé, elle tombe sur une interview de « Kogoro l'endormie », un détective dont la réputation a gonflé dernièrement.

 _''Ce meurtre était très simple à résoudre et le plus important est que le coupable est maintenant derrière les barreau''_ ,explique le détective à la journaliste, _'' HA HA HA !''_

Aoko se souvient que son père lui en a déjà parlé car il est le tuteur du Kid-Killer, cet enfant qui empêche toujours le Kid de voler les joyaux qu'il vise. D'un coup son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire. ''C'est ça ! Je vais lui demander d'enquêter sur Kaito. Prépare-toi Kaito je vais mettre à jour ce que tu me cache.''

Et sur ces paroles, elle éteint la télé et va se coucher.

* * *

 **C'est ma toute première fanfiction donc je ne sais pas exactement comment m'y prendre.**

 **J'espere que ça va vous plaire et ne vous en faite pas il y aura une suite (-).**

 **Reviewer s'il vous plait.**


	2. Chapitre 1

disclamer : les personnages de DC et MK ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'Aoko s'est levée pour se préparer. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Elle avait pris sa décision la veille au soir et s'apprêtait à se rendre à Beika, le quartier où vit le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri. Il pourrait lui révéler ce que trame Kaito, car elle avait vraiment un mauvais présentiment.

"Tou-san, je sors!"

"D'accord Aoko mais ne rentres pas trop tard. Je suis désolé mais je serai sans doute absent à ton retour, j'ai du travail."

"Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas."

En quittant sa maison, Aoko passa devant la maison de Kaito et se rendit compte que les lumières étaient encore éteintes. 'Encore en train de dormir celui-là.'

* * *

Arrivée au quartier de Beika, devant l'agence du détective, elle commença à se demander si elle devait vraiment continuer. À ce moment, un enfant lui rentra dedans. "Aïe!"

"Oh pardon onee-san, est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda le petit garçon.

"Ah oui, merci, et toi tu n'es pas blessé?" 'Eh mais je le reconnais c'est le petit garçon qui vit avec Mouri-tantei-san'

"Oui"

"Conan-kun, je t'ai déjà dis de faire attention!" une jeune fille d'à peu près le même âge qu'Aoko arriva en courant après le petit garçon. "Gomene Ran-nee-chan" en disant cela il se figea en regardant les deux adolescentes. "Euh est-ce qu'il y a deux Ran-nee-chan?"

"Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Conan-kun?" D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Conan et se mirent à rire. "Ah non, excusez-moi je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Nakamori Aoko, enchanté."

"Je suis Mouri Ran, et lui Edogawa Conan-kun, enchantés de même. Serais-tu ici pour voir otou-san?" Aoko la regarda et lui demanda quelque peu perdue "Otou-san?"

"Oui Mouri Kogoro, c'est mon père."

"Vraiment!?" 'Mais quelle idiote, c'est évident, ils ont le même nom de famille. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.'

'Et bien' pensa Conan en regardant Aoko 'elle est longue à la détente.' Celle-ci fit un sourire gêné "Non enfin si. Je veux dire je pense que oui."

"Rentre, suis-moi"

"Arigato Ran-san."

* * *

"Bon alors, c'est pourquoi jeune fille?" Le détective était assis sur la banquette en face d'Aoko. Il semblait énervé d'avoir été dérangé par sa visite. D'un coup, elle vit le poing de Ran s'abattre juste à côté de son père ce qui força celui-ci à sourire. "Quelles sont les affaires qui vous mènent ici ojou-san?" Aoko le regarda en cherchant ses mots. "Je souhaiterais que vous enquêtiez sur un amis..."

"Un amis? Votre petit-ami?" Demanda Kogoro l'endormi. Aoko rougit brusquement "Non non pas du tout. Kaito est mon amis d'enfance!"

'Eh bien, elle ne sais pas cacher ses émotions' Conan s'asseya à côté de Mouri-san.

"Oui d'accord. Et donc ce Kaito?" Mouri-san commençait à s'impatienter.

"Kuroba Kaito. Nous sommes amis depuis notre enfance mais depuis peu, il agit bizarrement"

"C'est normal, après tout c'est un homme"

"Otou-san!" Aoko releva la tête et vit Ran en colère. Son père la regarda, apeuré, et s'excusa ausitôt.

"Par agir bizarrement, je veux dire qu'il est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, il suit encore moins qu'avant en cours. J'ai l'impression qu'il agit comme si quelque chose le faisait souffrir... Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui."

Conan aperçut dans le regard d'Aoko une profonde tristesse. "Nee onee-san, c'est un ami qui compte beaucoup pour vous?" Aoko rougit de nouveau et sourit à Conan "Oui bien sur, nous sommes très proche." 'Voilà, c'est mieux de voir la voir sourire. Il faut dire qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Ran ça doit être pour cela que je me sentais triste de la voir comme ça.'

Mouri-san reprit la parole "Et donc que voulez-vous exactement mademoiselle?"

"Je sais que si je lui demande directement s'il y a quelque chose qui le préoccupe, il le niera directement. J'aurais donc souhaité que vous trouviez ce qu'il lui arrive ces derniers temps s'il vous plaît."

"Je comprends"

"Nee, nee, onee-san, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de Kuroba-san" demanda Conan avec un air curieux.

"Oui c'est normal, Toichi-ojii-san était un très grand magicien." Aoko se souvint du père de Kaito et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

"Nakamori-san, tu vas bien?" Ran s'inquiéta et regarda Conan avec un air énervé sur le visage.

'Magicien? C'est bon, je me souviens. C'était le maître de ma mère lorsqu'elle a dû apprendre à se déguiser pour l'un de ses rôles.' Alors que Conan pensait cela il vit le regard de Ran et regarda Aoko. "Gomene onee-san, je ne voulais pas..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont juste des souvenirs qui reviennent. Cela va déjà faire huit ans que le père de Kaito est mort."

"J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez mademoiselle" Mouri-san retrouvait son sérieux. "avez-vous une image de votre amis, que je sache à quoi il ressemble?" Aoko montra une photo d'elle et Kaito à ses trois hôtes et ceux-ci se figèrent. "Ano, est-ce que tout va bien?"

"On dirait..." commença Ran.

"...ce gamin" termina Mouri-san.

'On dirait moi!' s'étonna Conan.

Aoko était perdu "Ce gamin?"

"Ah oui c'est juste que... il ressemble beaucoup à mon meilleur ami."

'Ah je comprends c'est pour cela qu'ils semblaient tous connaître Kaito.'

"Enfin bon, je voulais vous dire que j'accepte votre travail Nakamori-san." repris le détective "C'est bizarre, votre nom me dis quelque chose..."

"Ah oui, mon père est l'inspecteur Nakamori, en charge des cambriolages de Kaito KID."

"Ah oui, cet inspecteur de la division 2, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré lors d'affaires lorsque j'étais encore à la division 1. Et lors des cambriolages du KID du vieux Suzuki." Mouri-tantei semblait ennuyé de se souvenir du père d'Aoko.

Après cet entretient, Aoko quitta l'agence du détective.

* * *

 **V** **oilà le premier chapitre de Doubt avec beaucoup de retard je suis vraiment désolé. Avec le BAC de français à la fin de l'année et mes cours, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ma fanfiction mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. **

**J** **'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.**

 **S'il vous plaît reviewer.**

* * *

 **Merci à Evig Morder, Ordalie dal Lugar et Blackstorm-1 pour les conseils qui m'ont aidés à améliorer mon chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 2

disclaimer : les personnages de DC et MK ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde! bon alors déjà je voulais m'excuser parce que j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à poster la suite de ma fanfic. Mais bon la voilà enfin. Disons que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver l'inspiration, mais c'est bon elle est de retour.**

 **E** **nfin bref profitez à fond!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Après cet entretien, Aoko quitta l'agence du détective. Ran l'interpella alors et lui proposa d'aller au café Poirot pour mieux faire connaissance car elle se sentait proche de cette jeune fille, qui elle aussi semblait avoir des problèmes avec son amis d'enfance, lui rappelant un certain détective.

Aoko accepta volontiers, après tout elle avait du temps devant elle. Elles descendirent donc avec Conan au rez-de-chaussée et entrèrent dans le café. Arrivés au comptoir du Café Poirot, Aoko et Ran commandèrent un verre de jus de fruit, tandis que Conan demandait à Azusa s'il pouvait avoir un café. Ce qui agaça fortement Ran. "Conan-kun je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas de ton âge ! Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu toujours à en commander."

"Mais Ran-neesan..." Conan semblait supplier Ran ce qui mis le sourire aux levres d'Aoko. Cela lui rappelait Kaito lorsqu'il demandait de grandes tasses de chocolat chaud à sa mère, mais que celle-ci refusait. Cela était sûr, Aoko appréciait grandement la compagnie de ces deux-là.

"Non c'est non Conan-kun." répliqua Ran "Asuza-san, Conan-kun prendra lui aussi un jus de fruit s'il te plait."

À ces mots, Azusa, qu'Aoko venait de rencontrer, sourit et dit "Je ne me lasserai jamais de vos petites disputes sur le café. Allez-vous installer je vous amène ça."

Aoko, Ran et Conan se dirigèrent vers une table contre le mur. Attendant leurs commandes, Aoko et Ran ne savaient, ni l'une ni l'autre, par quoi commencer leur discussion. Alors Conan l'entama pour elles.

"Dis Aoko-neesan, pourquoi es-tu finalement venu voir Kogoro-ojisan? Enfin je veux dire pourquoi lui exactement ?"

"Oh, eh bien en fait c'est tout simplement parce que je l'ai vu passé à la télé et je me suis dit qu'il ferait sans doute un bon travail, étant donné sa renommée."

'Sa renommée, tu parles.' pensa Conan 'si je n'étais pas là il ne serait pas aussi célèbre. Il faut dire qu'il n'est vraiment pas le meilleur détective que je connaisse. Enfin bon...'

"C'est vrai que dernièrement otou-san est très connu. Mais bon je trouve qu'il s'en vante trop. Au moins il a du travail et c'est ce qui importe le plus."

C'est à cet instant qu'Azusa arriva avec les boissons. "Et voici vos boissons." Ran la remercia et Azusa retourna au comptoir du café prendre les commandes des autres clients.

Ran bu une gorgé de son jus. "Et donc où habites-tu Aoko-san?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'habite au quartier d'Ekoda." répondit Aoko tout en buvant sa boisson.

Conan releva alors la tête. "Tu as fait tout le chemin Ekoda-Beika pour savoir ce que te cache ton ami alors..." 'Elle doit vraiment l'apprécier'

Aoko regarda sa montre et se rendit compte de l'heure. "Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller"

"Ne t'en fais pas Aoko-san. Echangeons nos numéros comme ça on pourra rester en contact en dehors de l'enquête que va mener otou-san."

"Oui tiens voici mon numéro." Aoko tendis son portable à Ran afin que celle-ci puisse enregistrer son contact. " Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message pour que je t'enregistre à mon tour."

Aoko finit son verre et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortit du café. "A la prochain Ran-san, Conan-kun"

Ran et Conan lui répondirent par un signe de la main et finir à leur tour leurs boissons. "Nee Ran-neesan, Aoko-neesan est très gentille tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda Conan.

"Oui c'est vrai, j'espère que l'on pourra devenir de bonnes amies. De plus je compatis à sa situation, cela me rappelle ma relation avec Shinichi." 'Où es-tu donc Kudo Shinichi?' pensa-t-elle.

Une lueur de tristesse et de culpabilité passa sur le visage de Conan. "Je suis désolé Ran de ne rien pouvoir te dire. Mais je ferai tout pour te protéger de ces hommes en noir. Et un jour je reviendrai sous ma véritable apparence je te le promet.'

Aoko repris le chemin d'Ekoda afin de rentrer chez elle. Arrivée à la station, elle appela Kaito en attendant le train. " _BIP BIP …_ _Allô ?"_ répondit Kaito à la suite d'un bâillement.

"Bakaito! C'est à cette heure-là que tu te lèves ?" cria-t-elle à travers l'appareil, attirant les regards des passants.

" _C'est parce que je me suis couché tard cette nuit. Tu comprends ? Je me devais de mettre au point mon nouveau tour de magie avant de dormir."_ répondit-t-il.

"Oui oui je comprends." dit Aoko avec un ton sarcastique alors que le train arrivait. Elle monta et continua sa discussion. "Enfin bon je voulais savoir si tu manges à la maison ce midi, otou-san ne sera pas là car il travaille."

" _Oui je serai là il faut juste que je me prépare et je serai près quand tu m'appelleras."_

Ok je te préviendrai quand le repas sera près. Là je suis sur le chemin de retour."

" _Tu es sortie ?"_ demanda Kaito.

"Oui j'avais envie de me balader un peu." répondit Aoko 'Je me sens un peu coupable de lui mentir mais bon c'est pas tout à fait faux non plus.'

" _Ok eh bien à tout à l'heure alors."_ dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Aoko rangea son portable et attendit d'arriver à la station d'Ekoda.

* * *

 **bon voilà le chapitre 2 est posté, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vais essayer de poster la suite aussi vite que je peux**

 **merci a ceux qui suivent l'histoire et reviewez ^-^**


End file.
